Hari yang Buruk bagi Petenshi
by frejahimitsu
Summary: suatu hari, niou masaharu, terlamabat abiz abizan ke sekolah :D


**Hari Terburuk Petenshi Rikkaidai**

Current music : White Day - Niou Masaharu

Prince of tennis its not mine! :D

* * *

Semaleman Niou pergi ke pesta pernikahan temennya mamanya. Baru pulang kira kira jam 11an. Karena super ngantuk dan kecapean, tanpa apa apa dia langsung tidur. Pagi paginya dia terbangun dengan perasaan yang senang, mungkin karena puas dengan tidurnya. Tetapi ada yang membuatnya tidak senang, yaitu hari ini adalah ulangan umum. Niou langsung bangun, membereskan kasurnya dan melihat jam,

"ASTAGA!! SEKARANG JAM 6.22" Niou langsung buru-buru ke kamar mandi, sikat gigi, mandi dan buang air kecil (penting). Setelah itu semua, beresin buku dan turun ke bawah

"MAMA!! Kok ga bangunin aku si?" Niou bertanya sama ibunya sambil memakai sepatu, dengan lompat lompat gitu

"tadi mama udah bangunin kamu malah ngigo-ngigo 'bunta bunta' gitu"

"AH! Mama boong!" mukanya Niou aga memerah

"ngapain mama boong? "

"huh...."

"ini, makan pagi kamu sayangku" Niou mengambil makanan itu dan memakannya cepat cepat, saking cepet-cepetnya keselek, haha

"uhuk uhuk.."

"hati-hatilah" mamanya memberikannya minum

"ah... makasi mah, udah ya aku berangkat dulu, BYE!" Niou langsung buru-buru meninggalkan rumahnya dengan kata lain lari. Menuju stasiun kereta supaya cepat. Sesampai di depan stasiun,

"hah... akhirnya sam...sampai juga" didepan tempat pembelian tiket iya sedang menyiapkan uang, saat iya mengecek kantong kiri kanan celananya dan kantong bajunya iya sadar bahwa,

"SIAL! Aku ga bawa uang sama sekali! Kalo ngutang boleh ga ya?" sambil berpikir hal bodoh itu, Niou sadar bahwa memikir hal yang ga mungkin itu menghabiskan waktu, makannya iya langsung lari balik ke rumah. Udah deket ama rumahnya, dia langsung mendobrak pintu rumahnya sendiri

"MAMA!!"

"Masaharu? Kau kok balik lagi?" mamanya sambil nonton tv, weh... channelnya gulat :D

"iya aku ga bawa uang!" mamanya langsung memberikannya uang, Niou langsung menerimanya, mencium pipi ibunya dan meninggalkan rumahnya

"BYE SEMUA!!" sambil melambaikan tangannya

Kembali lari ke stasiun kereta, iya melihat seorang nenek ingin menyebrang jalan tetapi ketakutan. Terpaksa iya membantunya menyebrang, setelah selesai menyebrangi nenek-nenek tersebut, iya berencana untuk menyebrang balik, eh ternyata dia sendiri yang susah menyebrang

"kalo gini siapa yang bantuin gw nyebrang?" Niou menggumam sendiri.

Sesampai di stasiun kereta, iya membeli tiket, dan menunggu kereta. Ternyata kalo udah jam segini rame orang-orang kantor ya... Niou menunggu dengan hati deg degkan, keretanya sudah datang! Langsung de banyak orang menyerbu masuk, tapi niou berpikir pintar (ah masa...) yaitu masuknya belakangan dan menunggu agar aga sepi, saat giliran dia mau masuk ada kakek-kakek yang membawa kopi, karena orang pada dorong dorongan, kakek kakek tersebut tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopinya ke arah Niou.

"AH..! Panas banget..!" Niou sambil mengipas ngipas bajunya, ternyata saking ni orang sibuk kipas kipas, ternyata keretanya udah jalan dulu dah...

"Wot?! Keretanya kemana? Ninggalin gw lagi!" ni orang jadi ngejar ngejar kereta gitu de, kasihan ya :D sampe di ujung stasiun;

"hah..hah... cape gw gempor, sialan tu kereta" karena capek makannya dia duduk istirahat, dan saat melihat jam tangannya (emangnya punya jam?) ternyata udah jam,

"shimatta! Udah jam segini bel sekolah bunyinya 15 menit lagi" kebingungan mau ngapain, udah bajunya kena kopi, clingak clinguk kemana-mana kayak keilangan diut Rp.500 (kata lo mau make telphone umum). Ehe! Akhirnya si anak satu ini melihat suatu mobil bewarna biru tua, muda pokoknya biru di deket pintu keluar stasiun

"YES! Taksi gw naik itu aja!" lari lari ke arah taksi, sampe di situ ampe supir taksinya kebingungan

"Kenapa dek?" nanyanya pake tampang khawatir gitu

"aku.. mau... ke.. rii...kkai..dai"

"oh... kenapa ga bilang aja? Ayo masuk!"

Berangkat de tu Niou. Di taksi Niou si pengennya tidur karena semalem aga kurang tidur si, so anyway dia merhatiin aja tu taksi jalan. Pemandangan yang iya lihat itu indah sekali kalo di dalam taksi, ada orang yang lagi jalan, orang keberatan bawa barang belanjaan, orang diputusin (?), dan yang paling bikin stressnya kambuh lagi itu, meskipun udah tinggal 4 blok lagi ke rikkaidai, dia melihat banyak mobil yang berbaris di depan, kiri, kanannya

"oh-no...! ini lampu merah terlama sepanjang abad" menunggu dan menunggu di dalam taksi, akhirnya mengeluarkan dompet dan membayar pak supir tersebut

"makasih ya pak, saya turun sini aja" Niou membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil, mengindari macet itu. Langsung lari ke arah rikkaidai, di tengah jalan menuju rikkai, Niou terhenti karena melihat anak kecil perempuan yang sedang lompat lompat, sepertinya iya mau mengammbil balonnya yang tersangkut di atas pohon. Niou terhenti dan menghampiri anak tersebut

"Kenapa?"

"Balon ku di atas pohon itu" anak itu mulai menangis

"Hei hei jangan nangis lah.... Sini kakak ambilin" Niou meletakkan tasnya di bawah pohon dan mulai memanjat pohon tersebut, iya mengambil balonnya dan lompat ke bawah

"Ni, balonnya anak manis" anak itu tersenyum dan menerima balon yang diberikan Niou

"Terima kasih kakak" anak itu langsung meninggalkan Niou, entah kemana.

"huh... untung dia ga nangis" merasa legah membantu anak barusan Niou, lupa mau ngapain

"eh? Gw mau ngapain ya barusan? OYA! Sekolah!" langsung lari ke arah rikkaidai secepat mungkin. Akhirnya, sampai di depan rikkaidai. Untung gerbangnya belom ditutup, tapi koridornya udah sepi, jangan jangan udah pada masuk kelas lagi. Langsung naik tangga cepet-cepet. Sampe di depan kelas, Niou geser pintu kelasnya. Udah ada guru, ternyata guru yang jaga adalah guru terseram satu sekolah, Gin-sensei

"Nan ya?" guru itu kebingungan

"Ijin kan aku ulangan umum" Niou sambil membungkuk

"hm.. gimana ya? Kau sudah lumayan telat si"

"tapi aku..."

"kamu harus ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk minta izin"

"kepala sekolah... kan baru terlambat 2 menit, biasanya juga enggak"

"MOHON IZINKAN DIA" Niou kaget melihat Marui membelanya, maksudku tumben gitu lo, biasanya dia takut ama Gin-sensei

"Marui ha? Juga belain Niou... ara ara boleh lah... sana duduk" Niou menuju tempat duduknya di samping Marui

"Bunta, makasih ya"

"Sama sama, Haru" saat memulai ulum, Niou mau ngambil pensilnya di tas, ternyata

"astaga! Tas gw ketinggalan di bawah pohon taman situ lagi"

"Niou ha, kenapa kamu berisik?" Gin-sensei bertanya, dengan tatapan mau ngeluarin bankai

"ahahaha... gapapa kok *garuk garuk kepala*"

"Haru, ni" Marui memerikannya pensil

"Makasih, Bunta" Marui tersenyum

"Tapi Haru, kau harus ceritain kenapa bajumu jadi coklat gitu?"

"Its a long story, ntar aku ceritain"

"Ok, good luck ya" Niou mengangguk, iya menghadap kertas tesnya, saat dilihatnya mata pelajaran

"mata pelajarannya geografi? Bukannya matematika?" gumamnya "sialan aku belom belajar geografi lagi" langsung kepalanya terbentur oleh mejanya sendiri

* * *

YAP! akhirnya punya waktu juga untuk ketik dan upload

ntr aku mau bwt Marui Bday Fic !

tungguin ya! mohon review


End file.
